Prince James
Prince James was the adopted son of the evil King George. The King bought James from Rumplestiltskin to pose as his son, and the young man grew up to become a skilled warrior. George's plan was for James to marry Princess Abigail, the daughter of King Midas, so that his disgraced kingdom could unite with theirs, and gain a rather large amount of riches. However, James was tragically killed during a fight, and was eventually replaced by his twin brother. Biography 'Before the Curse' Prince James is seen making out with his new girlfriend, Jacqueline, before moving her over to the bed. Before the situation can progress, King George walks in to tell his son that a giant has been spotted roaming the outer-village. Jack mentions that she has always wanted to do battle with one, but George tells them not to kill it as they stand to gain something from it. James and Jack later approach the giant, Anton, and the latter gives him a piece of mushroom from Wonderland that she was given for slaying a Jabberwockey. Anton eats it and shrinks to human-size and James and Jack treat him to a drink at the tavern he was previously inspecting. As James goes to get them some drinks, he is hassled by a knight and Jack explains to Anton that the kingdom is in great dept to another kingdom and if they don't pay it soon, the kingdom will be burnt to the ground, Anton offers to give up his treasure in order to save the kingdom. Jack thanks him, calling him a hero. Jack and James later arrive at the top of the beanstalk in the giants' castle and reveal that they were conning Anton the entire time in order to steal the giants' magic beans. The pair of them kill all of Anton's brothers but are unsuccessful in getting any beans. Jack is stabbed by Arlo and begs for James' help as she dies, however, James bags all of the treasure that he can gather and flees the castle, telling Jack that he has a kingdom to run and that she understands. }} James is seen battling a great warrior, Behemoth and soon manages to stab him, seemingly killing him. He is clapped for by his father, King George, as well as King Midas, who was also in attendance. Midas goes on to tell George and James that his kingdom is being plagued by a fearsome dragon and that he needs a warrior to defeat it. George states that there is no better warrior than his son, and James agrees to sleigh the dragon, in order for treasure for the kingdom. As a deposit for their deal, King Midas turns James' sword to gold, before leaving. James tells his men to prepare, and as he is doing so, he is stabbed from behind by Behemoth, who turns out to be alive. James falls to the floor and dies. His father and knights mourn his death and Rumplestiltskin appears to King George, telling him that James has a twin that could take his place in slaying the dragon. Rumple collects Charming, James' twin, and he begins to masquerade as his brother, managing to slay the dragon and forever stuck in a rouse of being Prince James. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Princes Category:Deceased Characters